My Bed, My Rules
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: Naruto and Aiko are best friends, but when a rain storm forces Aiko to spend the night, some feeling other than friendship are brought up. How will they react to the other, and slightly more concerning, how will Naruto's father react if he catches them?


**My first Naruto story I put up! Yay! I was listening to Katy Perry's Teenage dream and I started thinking "wouldn't it be awesome if-" and I got so many ideas I compiled them into a one shot! PLz R&R! I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up! I think it's getting heavier!" Aiko shouts down the drive to Naruto who was stumbling to catch up with her. It was early summer and had been raining off and on the past few days.<p>

"Zip it, Aiko, I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Well run faster; we're already drenched!" Aiko reaches the door and fumbles for the doorknob. Just as she twists it to open Naruto powers into her from behind knocking her forward and through the door. The two of them tumble a few feet in before stopping Aiko slumped over Naruto's chest trying to catch her breath. Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, walked out from the kitchen with towels draped over his shoulder and a plate with two cups of tea in his hands. He closes the door and walks to the two thirteen year olds, handing each of them a towel.

"That was quite the entrance."

"Yeah, well we have been known for our entertaining qualities." Aiko sits up and pushes some of her long hair, which had become so drenched that the clumps it stuck together in looked almost like snakes, out of the way.

"Here; dry yourselves off. I brought you some tea to warm you up."

"Thanks, Dad!" Naruto takes his towel and starts rubbing his hair.

"Aiko, do think your parents would mind if you were to stay here for the night?" Minato's gaze looks to Aiko who was carefully drying out her hair so it wouldn't become tangled.

"In this weather, I don't think they want me walking home."

"I'll let them know you'll stay tonight. Is there anything you two need before I leave to call your parents?"

"A brush or comb would be appreciated."

* * *

><p>"I get that your clothes were wet and all, but did you really have to borrow some of my clothes?" Naruto looks at a now dry Aiko who was sporting a white tee, that was obviously too big for her, and a pair of green boxers for shorts. "And was it absolutely necessary for you to wear my boxers?"<p>

"Does it bother you?" Aiko finishes brushing out her hair and looks at Naruto. Sitting on the bed the way she was, Naruto couldn't help but think she was attractive. _What the hell!_ _Aiko's my best friend; I can't think those things about her!_

"I don't know." Naruto breaks eye contact and Aiko can tell something is up. _This is out of character for him; normally he'd be thrilled I got to stay since it's been so long._

"I'll just sleep hear I guess." Aiko stretches and falls back into the sheets.

"But-but that's my bed!"

"So?"

"So you can't sleep there, that's where I sleep!"

"We can share."

"No we can't!"

"Since when? We've done it before."

"Yeah, when we were eight! Things are different now."

"Different how? It's not like anything's gonna happen. You'll be facing one way, I'll be the other."

"It's different because-because, " Naruto fumbles for the words to express how he feels. "**Because you're a girl!**" There's silence for just enough time for Naruto to want to take back what he just said. But soon enough Aiko starts laughing.

"_That's_ what you're concerned about? As far as I know, I've always been a girl. I honestly don't see the difference from when we were eight and now." Aiko's soft hazel eyes staring at Naruto, he wondered for a moment, _why does she have to be so pretty?_

"Yes, that's what I'm concerned about. We're old enough now that things like that become different, not as easy to accomplish."

"Not as easy to accomplish?" There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice, but she was starting to get what Naruto was talking about.

"Yeah, it's like bathing with siblings. When you're really little it doesn't matter as much because no one cares. But when you get older, it just gets awkward." Naruto tried to give an apologetic look, but Aiko just seemed sarcastic.

"You should probably be getting settled down for the night." Minato pokes his head into the room to warn the two youngsters.

"Minato, Naruto won't sleep with me." Aiko looks past Naruto to his father, whose face had become one of shock.

"Wh-what?"

"Aiko won't get off my bed because she said we can share it. I told her it wasn't a good idea, but she won't listen!" Naruto turns around, and Minato's face relaxes as he realizes it's not what he thought.

"Oh, you two will figure something out, just-just be careful. You have about ten more minutes before I'll ask for lights out, you need to sleep." Minato turns to walk away and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Naruto," Aiko sits up on her knees.

"Yeah?"

"Why do I feel like I just embarrassed myself in front of your dad?"

"Oh, probably because you did;" Naruto smiles at Aiko and she just falls into the pillow. "It's fine, I would have done the same thing. I guess I'll get some blankets and sleep on the floor." Naruto turns to leave and Aiko suddenly feels bad for making him decide to do that.

It's been about twenty minutes since they were told to go to sleep, but Aiko can't sleep. She wants to apologize to Naruto for making him sleep on the floor, but every time she tried he said it didn't matter. He was likely asleep now; every time she looked at him his eyes closed his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath, she felt guilty. _Maybe I could; no, he's my best friend what would that say about me? But I feel so bad, just once, I don't think it'll matter that much. What if it does? But he's sleeping, he'll never know, and then you can rest easy. Alright, so that's it._ Aiko leans off the bed as silently as she can and balances herself on the floor with her hands. She stops right next to Naruto and quietly whispers so as not to wake him.

"Thank you." She leans closer but Naruto stirs, startling her.

"Mnn, Aiko?" He turns over, some of his hair brushing up against Aiko's nose. She shudders as a wave of heat rushes down her spine. "What are you doing?" Only a centimeter away from Naruto, this was the most embarrassed she had ever felt.

"W-well, I-I uh, um," Trying to search for the right words wasn't working out and it was obvious. Naruto took in everything and suddenly realized what appeared to be going on. _She's obviously embarrassed about it, but she wanted to. Maybe if I-_ Naruto didn't even need to finish the thought because he closed the small space between them and gently rested his lips on hers. Aiko was so shocked she couldn't move. But soon enough she realized how much she was actually enjoying it and let it happen. After a few seconds Naruto pulls away, and both of them aren't entirely sure what's going to happen next. Aiko summons what small amount of strength she still managed to have in her arms and pulled herself up onto Naruto's shoulders. For a second Naruto is confused about what she's doing, but doesn't stop her. She closes her eyes and kisses him again, this time deeper than before. Naruto slides his hands slowly up her arms and once he gets halfway up them starts to back Aiko up. Aiko breaks for a moment but Naruto regains control as he steadies both of them on the bed.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Aiko asks between Naruto's kisses.

"What I've wanted to." Naruto trails kisses down Akio's neck. Aiko has a tough time keeping her thoughts straight. _It's finally happening, what you've been waiting for! But he's your best friend, this is so wrong!_

"Naruto," Aiko draws in a few sharp breaths. Naruto reluctantly pulls away and gazes at her. _God I love those blue eyes of his. _"Naruto, how long have you wanted this?" Naruto thinks about it for not even a second and flashes a huge smile.

"A long time." Naruto leans in to kiss Aiko again. "Trust me." The two of them fall backwards onto the bed and Aiko wraps her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Me too." Aiko closes her eyes for a moment, but Naruto sits up. Akio opens her eyes and is shocked to see that Naruto has lost his shirt. She immediately turns a deep shade of red and nearly forgets to breathe. "Wh-what the-!"

"My bed, my rules. I was getting to warm." Naruto kisses Aiko again and she forgets what she had been saying. All she could think about was the warmth she was feeling. Her hand on Naruto's warm, bare, back; it felt right. She knew that neither of them had the guts to make it escalate to anything more than a make out session, and that was fine. Right now, that was all either of them wanted.

"Mnn, Naruto, what about our friendship?" Aiko looks up to see Naruto who had stopped to think.

"I suppose we'll just have to be more than friends." Leaning close with a confident stare, Aiko pushes Naruto onto his back and sits on his hips.

"You mean like, a solid relationship?" Aiko pinned his shoulders to the mattress and almost as if he knew what game she was playing at he sits up and pushes her back into the mattress and pins her shoulders.

"Would you say yes?" Aiko reaches up and pulls his head close to hers. She gives the most passionate kiss they had shared all night and once she finishes gently gazes at Naruto.

"Does that answer the question?"

"Hmmn, message received." Naruto leans down to kiss Aiko again and both of the thirteen year olds find bliss in each other's arms. _I love you, always have, always will._ They both think the same thing, but don't need to communicate with words. They knew.

"I thought you were dead set against sharing the bed with Aiko. What happened, and more importantly; **where on earth did your shirt disappear to!**" Minato had walked into the room and noticed Naruto and Aiko wrapped in the other's arms and immediately woke them and begun questioning.

"I guess at some point we just, came to an agreement." Naruto gave a nervous smile and scratched at the back of his head, obviously embarrassed. Aiko tried to stay calm and was blushing a light shade of crimson.

"That does **not** explain what happened to your shirt." Minato was obviously becoming frustrated and thoroughly embarrassed.

"It was stolen." It sounded more like a question, but Naruto still delivered it.

"Well get it back and both of you get dressed, oh and in separate rooms please." Minato walks out of the room still trying to absorb everything that had happened. Once he was down the hall, Naruto gave a quick kiss to Aiko on the cheek. Without saying anything, Aiko got the message. _Good morning, girlfriend. _

* * *

><p> AN: Minato's a pervert! Maybe it was from that time he spent around Jiraya…? Maybe. I'm sorry if you guys were like OMG when Naruto took off his shirt. I was having a tough time deciding if I should keep it in there or not.<p> 


End file.
